


Multi fandom shipping prompts

by RipplesAreStable



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mention of riverdale, Not a Crossover, multifandom - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipplesAreStable/pseuds/RipplesAreStable
Summary: Just a bunch of prompts that I wanted to write my ships with





	Multi fandom shipping prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- person A and B live together. A is afraid of the dark and the power goes out. B comforts them.  
> Cred- fanficy-prompts, tumblr((which are where the next few prompts are gonna be from too.))

It had been almost a year since Keith and Lance had become roommates. They owned a small apartment in the big city of New York, and they both own jobs to support each other. The apartment had only one room, and they could only fit one bed in said room. Of course they shared it, but their shifts had made it easier to avoid the times they had to sleep in it together, luckily enough. Lance worked mostly day shift and Keith mostly worked night shifts. On the rare occasion that they had the same shifts. Keith would usually end up just sleeping on the couch. Lance never really asked why, because he just assumed he was one of those kind of guys that doesn't enjoy accidental cuddling(or cuddles in general) but the actual reason was because, of course, he had had a huge crush on Lance. 

They may have been roommates for only a year, but they have known each other since highschool.Their friendship started out just as a petty rivalry in their science and PE classes in freshman year, until he met Hunk, and then Pidge during Sophmore year ((she had skipped a grade, so she was two years younger than them)) and it became a sort of acquaintanceship, and by the end of sophomore year's summer, they were extremely close friends, since they all decided to keep in touch by a Group chat((which was called the "Voltron Squad" after a weird 80's show for some reason, Lance mentioned that it was because he was a slut for voltron, and somehow, his brother, Shiro and two other people, got added by senior year)) so once it came to junior year, he realized that he had a weird attraction to Lance, and surprise, surprise, turned into a fucking crush. 

("OF COURSE IT HAD TO BE A CRUSH" he whined to his brother once he realized his feelings) 

Of course, it was a dumb idea to move in with your crush, but did that stop him? Hell no, it didn't. So here he was. Watching some vague show on CW ((riverdale, he thought it was called?)) and just thinking about how he got to this point. It had been raining hard that day, and it just got worse once the sun went down. He had been watching this show all day and, surprisingly, he actually did get interested. So when the power went out right when they were about to reveal who killed Jason Blossom, he was pretty pissed. Of course, he already figured it out, but he didn't get the satisfaction of figuring out if he was right or not.  
"Oh come the FUCK on!" Keith shouted, dramatically annoyed at the darkness of the apartment. He kept on grumbling about the shitty weather, as he texted the group chat:

Voltron Squad

Gremlin: so, it TOTALLY pains me to say, that PC games are WAY better than console games. 

Twunk: hell no, they aren't, Pidge! I swear to god I will fight you on this! 

Gremlin: square up, Matt ! []

Soft chef boy: why can't we just agree to disagree, guys? 

Twunk: that is a RECTANGLE!!

[red boy] is online 

 

Gremlin: holy shit! The edgelord has made his first appearance of the day! 

Red boy: shut the fuck up you god damn Gremlin, im so pissed right now. 

Soft chef boy: hi keith. 

Gremlin: well, that isn't too much of a change, what's up my dude? Did your pining for Lance go over board and now you hate yourself for liking Lance? 

Red boy: what the fuck? I don't even LIKE Lance that way. It's because I was watching Riverdale, and the power went out when I was so close to when they reveal the murderer! 

Soft Chef Boy: sure.

Gremlin: sure.

Twunk: sure. 

Red Boy: thanks for all the trust you put in me. But I'm still pissed that I can't figure out if I figured out who killed Jason Blossom!

Soft Chef Boy: wait, your power went out? Is Lance okay? 

Red Boy: what? Why would I need answer that even if he were awake? 

 

Before Hunk could tell him what he meant, he heard a loud whimper coming from the bedroom. 

Red Boy: hold that thought, I just heard something from our room, brb

[Red Boy] is now offline.  
Keith decided to turn off all his apps and turn on the flashlight, so he didn't bump into anything and to save power on his phone. He walked to the door of the bed room and opened it. Of course, he couldnt see too much, but he put the flashlight onto their bed, and he could see a lump under the covers, presumably Lance, clearly shaking. He slowly walked to the lump, and tapped on lance's shoulder. Of course it could have been better if he just called his name, but he wasn't sure, so he just went with it. Lance responded with a loud shriek, and Lance moving father off the bed, all the way to the other side, and trying to escape, but ending up on the floor with a loud THUMP 

"Shit, shit, shit, they're gonna get me, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Is all he could hear from the other boy, as Keith scrambled to get to the other side, phone left on the bed. He easily caught him by the shoulders, and a muffled scream came from him along with a string of curses, as he tried to escape from his grip. 

 

"Lance! Calm down, it's just me, Keith!" He shouted in exasperation, and suddenly, all resistance against his grip stopped, yet he could clearly feel that he was shaking violently, and he let go. He could hear sniffing, and quiet, strangled sobs from him, assuming it he was trying to hide the fact he was crying. and that's when he definitely knew, that Lance was most certainly afraid of the dark, and most definitely crying because of it. They stood there, frozen, with the loud pitter patter sound of the rain and the occasional thunder, until he spoke up "Are you okay, Lance? It's okay to be afraid of the dark, you know-HOLY SHIT" and suddenly Lance was in his arms, holding onto him like he was the only thing that was real, and openly crying. The weight of Lance suddenly on him was too much, and he fell right onto his ass.

 

"Fuck," is all Lance said, his voice filled with fear and relief. Keith responded to his embrace by setting his arm on Lances back and rubbing it.

"Shh, Lance, there's nothing here to get you, it's okay, everything is alright, you're okay, shh," he whispered to Lance, trying to calm him down. He sat there repeating this until Lance's grip lessened, and he stopped shaking, but Keith didn't stop holding him. "Could we get up, so I could get my phone?" Keith whispered, and Lance moved his head from the crook of his neck, and he responded with a very quiet okay, and Lance let go of him, and he stood up, grabbing onto Lance's arm to pull him up. They continued to hold hands as he stumbled to his phone. He could clearly tell there were messages of worry in the group chat,but he couldn't care less. He'll respond to them later. "Do you want to go to the couch?" Keith asked , with the light on Lance, seeing how exhausted Lance looked, his eyes puffy, and red. Lance answered his question with a nod, so he led Lance to the living room, and Keith decided it would probably be best if he got the tissues, so he could clean himself up, if he wanted to. So he grabbed a box of tissues, and handed them to Lance. "Clean yourself up, you look like a mess." And Lance just complied. Once Lance blew into the tissue and cleaned off his nose, he threw away the used tissues and they went off to the couch. Once they got to the couch, he laid down, and he asked if he wanted to cuddle (of course he did) and there they were, in the dark, and cuddling on their couch. Lance was on top, hugging Keith's back, and snuggled into the crook of of his neck again, and Keith holding him,making small circles onto his back. "Just, try to go to sleep, okay?" And Lance made a drowsy noise in response, and soon, he was making light snores. The circles he made became more challenging to do, and soon, he was asleep too.

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Keith woke up to the sound of "who's line is it anyway?" on the tv as the audience laughed at the group doing some improv. Keith suddenly remembered what happened last night and realized that he was cuddling with his roommate and crush, Lance fucking McClain. Keith wants to move away, but he knows that Lance is still sleeping, so he instead just goes to turn on his phone and check the group chat. There was a whole conversation just worried about Lance. He just skimmed through it, and then decided to explain. 

Voltron Squad 

Gremlin: I really hope Keith comes back online soon.

Twunk: yeah, I may not know you guys too well, but that thing about Lance makes me worry just a little. 

Soft Chef Boy: a little? I'm freaking out!!! What if Lance and Keith are still without power???

Gremlin: okay, that's a little over board, Hunk. Of course they got their power back. Why wouldn't they?

[Red Boy] is online. 

 

Red Boy: so, I'm currently cuddling with Lance.

Soft Chef Boy:please tell me he's okay!!

Red boy: of course he is. I calmed him down, and we decided to sleep on the couch. 

Gremlin: all of my klance dreams are coming true

Red Boy: you gave us a ship name?? I don't even have a crush on him!

Gremlin: and I don't build robots. 

Soft Chef Boy: and I don't love food.

Twunk: and I'm not gay for your brother. 

Red Boy: fuck you guys. 

Twunk: you two literally have matching names. 

Soft Chef Boy: you two literally share a bed

Gremlin: you literally told shiro that you had a crush on him.

Red Boy: okay, fine, I have a little bit of a crush on him!

Red Boy: shit did I just send that on the group chat

Gremlin: yes.

Twunk: yes.

Soft Chef Boy: yes.

Red Boy: fuck. And also, stop with sending the exact answer each. It's creepy as shit 

Gremlin: guess you're gonna have to confess your feelings, bro.

Red Boy: dammit. He's waking up, I'll tell you how it goes later. Bye. 

[Red Boy] is now Offline. 

And so, he proceeds to confess his feelings towards Lance, and they end up as one cute ass couple. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Lances name is Blue Boy in the group chat, by the way. But anyways, I hope this was good! Lol. Tell me of any typos or errors you see in the fic, and thanks for reading!  
> edit:i read this back and it makes me cringe, just a little bit


End file.
